Like never before
by nhdl
Summary: Naya passa alguns anos sem encontrar com Heather após o fim de seu relacionamtento,mas quando elas se reencontram Naya quer saber o motivo do rompimento se aproximando de sua amada novamente - Heya
1. Chapter 1

Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde o fim de Glee, eu ainda conversava e até saia com alguns de meus ex-colegas de elenco. Mas também fazia o mesmo tempo sem falar com "ela",não por minha falta de vontade ou causa,pois ela tinha dado um fim em nossa amizade e relação.

Até hoje me custava entender que de certa forma ela me usou para alavancar sua carreira, minha personagem havia se tornado uma das protagonistas e a dela também, afinal, éramos um casal. Lembro de quando a conheci,fiquei simplesmente fascinada.

**Flashback on ~**

_Chegando ao set para mais um dia de gravação, logo já encontrei com Dianna, as poucas cenas e falas que eu tinha eram junto com ela, então, eu podia dizer que me acostumei com ela primeiro, mesmo todo o elenco sendo bem agradável._

_- Bom dia, Nay – ela falou me abraçando._

_- Bom dia, Di – respondi já usando seu apelido._

_- Acredita que agora teremos outra em nosso grupinho? – ela falou se referindo a nós duas, as únicas cheerleaders que tinham falas._

_- Não, mas me conta ai quem é – ela sorriu sim ela sabia que eu gostava de garotas (apesar de que acho que ela tem um pezinho no arco-íris também)._

_Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas,segurou meu pulso e começou a me puxar na direção de onde o elenco se encontrava,fiquei sem entender coisa alguma._

_- Di você é louca, demente ou o quê? – disse a fazendo parar de me arrastar._

_- Ué, não vou falar como ela é, vou te mostrar – falou de forma simples._

_Enfim nos encontramos com o cast, foi quando eu a vi entrei em uma espécie de transe ao olhar aquelas lindas e brilhantes íris azuis. Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci dessa forma,eu escutava a Di me chamando,mas meu cérebro parecia não querer quando alguém pareceu chamar a nova garota,eu voltei ao normal._

_- Nay? – Dianna já parecia preocupada comigo._

_- Desculpa o que você falou? – eu ainda esta meio desnorteada._

_- Perguntei o que você achou dela, mas parece que você tava paralisada ou coisa parecida._

_- Bom, eu achei ela – tentei limpar a garganta – ela é bonita._

_Tentei disfarçar, percebi que a minha face estava corando. Quando olho Di estava se segurando para não rir de ela de brincadeira pelo ombro.A puxei para irmos gravar e pelo visto o dia prometia._

**Flashback off ~**

Eu pensava que era exagero dessas pessoas que falavam em amor a primeira vista, mas depois desse dia decidi não duvidar mais desse tipo de coisa.

Levantei para tomar um banho, ia aproveitar o dia de folga para fazer umas comprar, assim distraio minha cabeça e faço algo que gosto. Pensei em ligar pra Di (ela foi umas das que eu resolvi manter contato),mas ela devia estar com a Lea aproveitando muito bem o dia.(Como havia imaginado há tempos atrás ela tinha não só um pezinho,mas os dois no arco-íris e por incrível que pareça conquistou o amor de sua vida e nunca mais o largou).Bem que eu queria que comigo tivesse sido igual.

Tomei banho, bebi meu café, peguei a chave do carro e me dirigi a uma galeria, lá não tinha muitas lojas, mas tinha o que eu gostava de vestir e também um local maravilhoso pra sentar e ficar lendo.

Chegando lá, fui me sentar em uma das mesinhas que estavam vazias. Peguei meu livro e já que estava quase terminando,fiquei ali passando meu tempo (assim até economizo e não gasto á toa).Ainda bem estava sentada,por que eu não estava preparada para a cena que viria a com toda aquela beleza e com um café na mão,eu fiquei literalmente abobada com "ela".

Seu olhar se cruzou com o meu, tentei desviar, mas foi em vão. Baixei a cabeça e tentei voltar pra minha leitura,então ouço meu nome (meu deus! A quanto tempo não ouço meu nome vindo daquela voz).

- Oi Naya

Levantei o olhar, mesmo querendo enfiar minha cabeça debaixo da mesa.

- Ah.. é oi – porque minha voz tinha que trair assim? – como está?

- Bem e você como anda a vida? – ela falava despreocupadamente

Minha resposta seria assim: "Mal graças a você que me machucou tanto que sofro até hoje", mas era preciso disfarçar.

- Bem – dessa vez consegui soar firme

- Quem bom, faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos, as coisa que sei de você são as que saem nas revistas.

Ela tapada, queria me machucar falando assim, ou perdeu a memória? Tentei falar normal, mas a minha mágoa estava toda ali e esconder isso me sufocava. Eu precisava botar pra fora,talvez assim eu superaria.

- Bem,se fosse não tivesse me chutado por qual motivo não sei,poderia saber tudo de mim, me ligar, sair comigo – senti um peso saindo das minhas costas.

Ela me olhou e pude ver uma tristeza ali que não era normal nela, mas logo ela escondeu isso.

- Acho que não precisamos tocar nesse assunto depois de tanto tempo, não acha? – ela falou passando a mão pela mecha do cabelo fazia quando estava nervosa.

- Só disse, por que é verdade e você sabe disso.

- Não podemos tentar deixar isso para trás e tentarmos ser amigas?

Parei para pensar, se ela queria isso, eu podia dar, mas em troca de ter respostas. Depois disso eu me afastaria dela e seguiria com minha -se alguns instantes e respondi antes que me faltasse coragem.

- Esta bem, mas em troca quero uma coisa de você.

Quando falei isso, ela arregalou os olhos e tentou se recompor. Limpou a garganta e disse:

- Ok, me passa seu número, que te mando uma mensagem com meu endereço, assim podemos conversar lá.

Fiz o que ela me pediu e ela já deixou uma mensagem como endereço.

- Vou indo, hoje ás 20:00 hs, dá para você?

- Ok, passo lá mais tarde.

Observei enquanto ela ia se retirando, quando ela sumiu de vista só consegui sussurrar para mim mesma:

- Eh, além de me fazerem sofrer, só eu mesma para me forçar a isso de novo.

Levantei e fui em direção ao meu carro, precisa ir para casa me arrumar, afinal, teria um encontro um tanto tenso mais tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Desci do carro e chequei o endereço novamente. Era um pequeno edifício,com apenas 3 andares,o apartamento que eu ia era o ú o interfone e a porta logo foi destrancada,subi no elevador e sai num corredor onde só haviam duas portas,uma delas estava aberta,então me dirigi até ela.

Quando olho lá dentro vejo Hemo dançando toda despreocupada, que quando me viu abriu um sorriso estonteante e fez um gesto com a mão para que eu entrasse. Ela foi abaixar o volume do som para poder falar comigo.

- Desculpa, mas não consigo ficar parada – disse sorrindo.

- Sim, me lembro disso.

Ela se jogou calma no sofá e deu uma batidinha nele, me convidando para sentar ao seu lado.

- Fiquei aliviada quando te vi, pensei que não viria.

- Você sabe que quando me comprometo com algo eu cumpro – lembrei ela.

- Então, me conta como anda sua vida, carreira – falou me olhando bem fundo nos olhos, eu sabia que essa pergunta era sobre eu ter alguém, mas fingi não notar.

- Deixe-me ver, minha vida está a mesma coisa de sempre.

- Desistiu da TV?Porque, pensei que depois de glee iam chover proposta para você.

- Na verdade foi assim, mas o CD deu tão certo que estamos pensando numa turnê internacional, então preferi me focar nisso e não fazer nenhum outro projeto em paralelo.

Todo o tempo que falei ela fitava-me os olhos e os lábios e depois fazia o processo contrário. Ela limpou a garganta e disse:

- Seu CD é ótimo, nada se compara a sua voz.

Antes que eu fizesse algo que iria me arrepender mais tarde, levantei e perguntei:

- Posso usar seu banheiro?

- Claro, primeira porta a esquerda.

Fui até lá, terminei de fechar a porta e fui me escorando nela até estar sentada no chão. Por que ela fazia isso? Já não bastava ter feito aquilo comigo daquela vez e agora quer me ferrar de novo?

Levantei, lavei o rosto e sai tentando andar com passos decididos, não deixaria ela notar que ainda me afetava com suas palavras. Voltando para a sala,vi ela abrindo uma garrafa de vinho e servindo em duas taças.

- Abri para nós bebermos enquanto conversamos.

- Tudo bem.

Agora era à hora de fazer valer o motivo de eu ter vindo até aqui hoje. Fiz minha parte e agora quero repostas das coisas que estão me atormentando.

- Então, poso te fazer uma pergunta? – milagre consegui soar firme, apesar da insegurança que me percorria.

- Claro, manda aí – respondeu sentando de pernas cruzadas ao meu lado, mas de um jeito que pudesse ficar em minha direção.

Respirei fundo e soltei de uma vez:

- Vai me dizer por que terminou comigo?

- Sabia que você viria com esse assunto.

- Então vai responder ou não? – já percebi que estava me alterando.

- Vou, pois esse era o motivo de eu querer conversar contigo, agora depois de tanto tempo poderei te dizer a verdade, isso vem me corroendo por dentro. Sei que te fiz sofrer,mas saiba que também sofri e ainda sofro por aquela maldita decisão,mas no momento não conseguia pensar direito e eu não podia perder o amor dela e ...

- Ela quem? – fui interrompendo.

- Minha mãe - seus olhos já estavam marejados, assenti em silêncio para que ela prosseguisse – ela descobriu sobre nós e me disse que seu continuasse com isso de ficar com você e ser lésbica, ela nunca mais falaria comigo e que esqueceria que era filha dela.

Algumas lágrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto, me aproximei mais e sequei-as. Segurei seu queixo e levantei para que ela me olhasse.

- Por favor, termina de contar.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou: "Eu não sabia o que fazer, você sabe que minha mãe sempre foi tudo para mim e agora ela tinha me deixado duas escolhas, o amor da minha vida e entre ela, me senti tão pressionada que acabei fazendo a pior escolha possível".

Fui começar, mas ela pediu para que esperasse, pois ainda não tinha acabado.

- Terminei com você,mas logo me arrependi,fui falar com ela que se quisesse que se esquecesse de mim, pois não podia viver sem você. Mas quando fui tentar falar contigo,vi o estrago que tinha feito,acabei com a única coisa que valia pena na minha vida,então decidi me afastar de vez,pois eu entendia que o havia acontecido era permanente.

- Hemo, eu nunca te faria escolher entre sua mãe e eu, pois não é justo, mas se você tivesse me contado, teríamos tentado resolver isso juntas, como sempre fazíamos.

- Nay – ela falou meu apelido com a voz tão suave – eu sei que o que eu fiz é imperdoável, mas tenta me desculpar, sinto tanto sua falta e sua amizade mesmo que distante já vai me bastar, porque você faz tanta falta na minha vida.

- Não só te desculpo, mas também te perdôo, agora entendo seu lado e você faz falta na minha vida também. Fazemos assim,vamos tentar manter nossa amizade e tentamos isso dar certo,o que acha?

- Por mim está perfeito – ela disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso – mas posso fazer uma coisa antes?

Ela falou isso aproximando sua esta a minha, engoli em seco:

- Pode – minha voz saiu rouca e já sentia uma agitação no meu abdômen.

Ela então colou seus lábios nos meus, era um toque tão suave que eles nem se relavam, não consegui me segurar e passei a mão pela sua nuca trazendo-a para mais perto com certa urgência e ela nem protestou, pelo contrário, soltou até um pequeno gemido. Eu sabia que podia estar entrando numa fria novamente,mas aquele momento parecia tão certo.

Pedi permissão com a língua e ela abriu a boca e aprofundamos o beijo. Era tanto desejo reprimido de ambas as partes, que logo eu estava deitada por cima dela naquele pequeno sofá, quebrei o beijo em busca de ar, mas fui puxada de volta ao encontro de seus lábios.

- Hemo, acho melhor pararmos – falei enquanto ela parava para respirar um pouco e eu saia de cima dela.

- Ta certo, senti tanta falta da sua boca na minha.

Sorri com aquele momento e acabei tento uma idéia, mas acho que seria um pouco difícil realizá-la. Mas tentar não custa nada,então perguntei:

- Com quem do cast você ainda tem contato?

- Hmm, praticamente todos, tirando a Lea e a Dianna, por quê?

- O que acha de tentarmos reunir o pessoal?

- Mas e elas como ficam?

- Falo com elas ainda, as únicas.

- Por mim tudo bem, se quiser podemos fazer aqui, até que bastante espaço.

- Ok, falo com elas e você com o resto do pessoal. Mas me conta uma coisa,por que você não fala com as garotas?

Ela pensou um pouco, procurando as palavras certas.

- Quando terminamos, fui querer falar com a Dianna, mas ela quase voou no meu pescoço, dizendo que eu era uma burra e outras coisas, daí não tinha como nem como fala com a Lea, que ficou do lado dela defendendo você.

- Entendo, então pode ser amanhã?

- Pode.

- Vou indo então, até amanhã – falei dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Boa noite Nay – e me deu um selinho.

Saí e fui direto para casa, meu celular começou tocar e era a Di.

- Fala aí.

_- Tava tentando falar com você a noite toda, onde se meteu?_

- Estava resolvendo uns assuntos pendentes. Vai fazer o que amanhã?

_- Nada, ficar em casa com a Lea, por quê?_

- Tá a fim de fazermos uma reuniãozinha do cast amanhã?

Ela ficou muda por um tempo, devia estar absorvendo o que falei, até que enfim falou:

_- Vai quem tanto?_

- Todos.

_- Ok, se é o que estou pensando,quero falar com você logo cedo, venha aqui em casa eu vou até aí te buscar, por que deve estar ficando demente mesmo. Tchau._

- Tchau Di e boa noite.

Desliguei.

Pelo visto vou escutar muita ladainha manhã e talvez até com razão, mas agora só conseguia pensar naqueles beijos que recebi há pouco. Só de pensar nisso meu corpo dessa vez anuncia uma nova mensagem:

"_Tenha uma boa noite e doces sonhos, pois estarei sonhando com você - H"_

- Pode ter certeza que terei uma ótima noite, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu – falei para eu mesma.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei com o celular tocando em algum lugar do quarto, que a propósito estava um caos. Olhei para o criado mudo e lá estava ele com a luz acesa e a cara da Di na tela,pelo jeito ela falou sério quando disse que queria falar comigo logo cedo.

Estiquei-me pegando o aparelho e atendi.

- Acabei de acordar, mas fala ai – fui me levantando e procurando uma roupa confortável, estava muito calor nessa época do ano.

_- Se troca e vem tomar café aqui com a gente e então quero falar com você dona Rivera._

- Não pode ser mais tarde não Di? Quero arrumar minhas coisas aqui em casa.

_- Não, vem logo, até daqui a pouco – e desligou._

"Juro que essa menina está ficando muito folgada e mandona, culpa da Lea que fica mimando ela", fui resmungando enquanto me arrumava.

Nem precisei bater na porta, Lea acabara de abrir e logo me deu um sorriso caloroso e um abraço. Isso não era nada estranho entre nós,afinal depois de tudo que passei elas sempre estiveram ao meu lado.

- Cadê aquela mandona da sua namorada hein? – perguntei enquanto entrávamos.

- Tá lá arrumando o nosso café da manhã. Ela está numa pilha desde que falou com você ontem – brincou ela.

- Agora fiquei até com medo – falei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

Dianna estava de costa para o balcão pegando alguns copos. Quando se virou me deu um sorriso meio forç jeito ela viria com um discurso.

- Bom dia Di – tentei falar normal.

- Não é muito bom dia não Naya. O que você estava na cabeça pra combinar uma coisa dessas? – nossa me surpreendi, ela nem esperou começarmos a comer.

- Posso contar o que aconteceu, ou só você vai falar aqui?

- Ok, desembucha – ela sentou acompanhada de Lea e eu que fizemos o mesmo.

Contei para ela sobre ontem na galeria e na casa da Hemo, mas escondi sobre o beijo.

- Olha Nay, não preciso te dizer que não concordo com isso, sei como você ficou da última vez que tiveram contato e você se lembra também, mas a vida é sua. Só quero que saiba que não vou ficar esperando ela fazer isso de novo e te fazer sofrer tudo aquilo que aconteceu antes.

- Di, ela mudou e eu realmente a amo.

Lea que ficou o tempo todo apenas observando se pronunciou:

- Querida você pode até ficar brava comigo, mas a Nay tá certa de querer a Heather perto dela outra vez – a cada palavra dita ela se focava em manter o olhar a Dianna – falo isso porque faria a mesma coisa se fosse com você.

- Mas eu nunca faria isso com você amor.

- Sei disso, só digo que às vezes acontecem algumas coisas que não podemos evitar na hora e acaba dando nisso.

Decidi falar alguma coisa, pois percebi que minha presença começava a ser ignorada.

- Bom, vocês já falaram e agora quero saber, vocês vão comigo ou não nessa reunião?

Quando Dianna pensava em responder Lea já se adiantou: "Vamos sim". Di olhou com uma cara brava,mas acabou assentindo.

- Ok, então vou indo e passo aqui pegar vocês.

-x-

Cheguei em casa e pegar meu vestido preto, que ficava justo nos lugares certos emoldurando bem minhas curvas, hoje iria vestida para matar, pelo menos a Hemo. Fui indo ao banheiro quando o celular toca:

-_ Oi linda, só estou ligando para avisar que todos confirmaram presença._

- Oi, que bom, a Lea com a Di também vão.

_- Posso te contar uma coisa? – ela falou de modo inocente._

- Pode sim – eu falava sorrindo pro celular.

_- Desde ontem não consigo para de pensar em você, na sua boca, seu beijo, sua pele – enquanto ela falava, eu sentia um calor entre minhas pernas._

- Não faz isso comigo não, sabe como fico quando me fala esse tipo de coisa ainda mais meu telefone – falei isso com um tom suplicante.

_- Sei como fica e te quero assim comigo hoje, não consigo ficar longe de ti, preciso tocar cada parte do seu corpo, sentir seu cheiro em mim... – enquanto ela foi falando nem havia percebido que tinha colocado minhas mãos por dentro da calcinha, o modo como ela falava com a voz um pouco rouca estava me deixando maluca._

- Hemo para com isso, assim vou acabar me atrasando- eu sussurrava pra mim, mas ela escutou e acabou parando.

_- Ok, vou deixar você se arrumar e não se atrase beijo._

- Beijos, tchau.

Fui logo pro banho e gelado de preferência, precisa apagar um pouco o fogo que subia pelo meu corpo todo. Eu sabia,ninguém conseguia fazer eu me sentir assim,mas aquela mulher apenas me falando coisas quentes pelo telefone me deixava de um jeito que não dava para explicar.

Terminei o banho, me arrumei e deu uma última conferida no visual. Não é ficar me achando,mas eu estava gostosa naquele vestido,só quero ver a reação dela quando me ver pensamentos não muito inocente em mente,passei pegar as meninas,que por sinal também se produziram muito bem.

-x-

Toquei a campainha e quando vi a figura que havia aberto a porta, fiquei paralisada. Hemo estava com uma sai não tão curta,mas deixava quase as pernas toda a mostra e estava com um decote que me fez até passar a língua pelos lá que se não estivesse com a Di e a Lea ao meu lado eu teria voado nela e a teria pressionado contra a parede para beijá-la inteira e passar as mãos por aquelas pernas bem torneadas.

Quando sai do choque, elas me olhavam confusas menos Heather que parece imaginado por que eu estava assim e apenas deu passagem para as duas entrarem e ficou me encarando com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pensou que só você queria provocar hoje? – perguntando mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Sinceramente pensei, mas sério, você está linda – não conseguia para de olhá-la de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada, mas devo admitir que estou pensando em mandar todos embora,porque minha vontade é te agarrar com esse vestido,mal consigo respirar te olhando,você está super sexy nele. – enquanto falava pegou minha mão e me trouxe para dentro.

Cumprimentei todos, sentia falta de ter a companhia deles. Heather e eu passamos quase o tempo todo juntas,nos abraçando e falando quando vi a Lea conversando com a Jenna e dei uma olhada procurando a Di,vi ela sentada no balcão e com uma cara não muita me levantando pra falar com ela mas Heather me impediu e disse que eu deixasse ela falar.

Ela levantou e foi até lá.

**Heather P.O.V**

Vi que a Naya ia lá falar com a Dianna, a impedi falando que queria conversar com ela, era verdade, pois sabia que as coisas entre eu e Di não ficaram boas depois daquele fiasco. E como ela era amiga da mulher que eu amo,decidi que era hora de tentar reparar algumas coisas.E fui até ela.

- Você está bem? – falo primeira coisa que me vem na cabeça.

- Não – ela responde seca.

Decido que é melhor falar de uma vez, antes que eu perca a chance.

- Olha, sei que você não gosta mais de mim, mas tenta pelo menos me suportar.

- Não dá, tenho vontade de te surrar e você sabe. – ela falou me olhando nos olhos.

- Se isso te fizer melhor ou ajudar a me suportar, vai em frente – falei virando a face para ela, dando permissão.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas se recompôs e falou: "Porque você faria isso? Pensei que gostava era de machucar as pessoas e não deixar elas te machucarem"

- Não vou me afastar da Nay por sua causa e se só assim você não for ficar com essa cara de bunda para mim eu apanho numa boa, eu amo ela e não vou mais deixá-la.

Ela se levantou e ficou me encarando, bufou e soltou:

- E como ela pode ter certeza se você já fez isso com ela uma vez? Você fez o estrago, mas não viu o resultado, não era você que secava as lágrimas dela, não era você que tinha que obrigá-la a comer e não era você ia dormir preocupada dela fazer uma besteira durante a noite.

- Sei o que eu causei e você não sabe o que sofri por ter feito isso, mas a amo e não vou me afastar nunca mais dela.

- Sabe vou aceitar sua oferta – ela falou isso e subia a mão, eu fechei os olhos esperando o impacto...

**Naya P.O.V**

Fiquei observando as duas conversando e vi que todos faziam o mesmo que eu.

Dianna levantou e continuou falando e logo percebi o que ia acontecer, Hemo fechou os olhos e a Dia se preparava para dar um tapa nela. Levantei correndo,mas não cheguei a tempo,ela desceu a mão tão rápido que quando sua mão acertou a cara da Hemo ela até deu uma cambaleada para trás.

Empurrei ela e já gritando:

- Você está louca? Porque bateu nela? – ela até se assustou com a minha fúria.

- Ela ofereceu a cara à tapa – ela respondeu toda irônica.

- E daí? Como você pode fazer isso ... – quando ia continuar ela me interrompeu.

- Fiz e faria de novo,não posso ver você cometer esse erro de novo já sabendo aonde isso vai acorda pra vida,ela não te ama,se amasse não tinha feito aquela palhaçada toda com você. – ela falava gritando.

Quando eu ia avançar pra cima dela senti alguém me segurando.

- Deixa ela Nay, ela precisava fazer isso – Hemo falou me segurando pela cintura.

- Não precisava não. – falei me virando pra ela, passando a mão onde Dianna tinha batido, a bochecha dela estava com marca de uma mão inteira.

Ela apenas me fitava e deu um sorriso. Quando me virei de novo Lea já estava levando Dianna embora,é pelo visto essa foi uma reunião nossa à moda antiga:barraco,gente caindo de tanto beber.

Jenna foi uma das últimas a sair, estava levando Kevin e Mark que estavam totalmente bêbados e ficavam rindo igual dois idiotas. Fiquei ali sentada no sofá,Hemo acompanhou eles até a porta e depois veio se sentar ao meu lado.

Levei a mão até seu rosto que estava muito vermelho. Ficamos assim durante um tempo,me aproximei dela e depositei um beijo de leve em sua suspirou,me abraçou e disse:

- Agora sei o que o Cory sentiu quando você bateu nele.

Nós duas rimos. E ela continuou:

- Fica aqui comigo hoje?

- Fico sim meu amor, não vou te deixar sozinha.

Ela pegou minha mão e foi me levando em direção ao quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heather P.O.V**

Trouxe ela até meu quarto, me virei até ficarmos frente a frente e fui beijando seu queixo, o canto da boca até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha e sussurrei:

- Hoje vou te fazer toda minha – minhas mãos estavam percorrendo por toda a extensão de suas costas, causando arrepios por toda sua pele.

A única resposta que consegui obter foi um gemido dela, foi que bastou. Fiz com que ela sentasse,soltei seu vestido e comecei uma trilha de beijos em seu abdômen retirei seu sutiã e fui perto da calcinha e olhei para cima,ela me fitava com um olhar cheio de malícia,tomei isso como permissã retirando sua peça com os dentes enquanto sua respiração ficava cada vez mais é que ela me interrompe:

- Não é justo, você ainda está vestida e eu estou nua.

Olhei todo seu corpo e comecei a retirar toda minha roupa e ela me olhando daquele jeito me fazia entrar em chamas, finalmente fiquei nua e voltei onde estava, não antes de ver um sorriso triunfal se estampar em sua face.

- Quero ver você manter esse sorriso agora – passei cada uma de suas pernas acima do meu ombro e fui beijar sua intimidade. Lambia,beijava,chupava e cada vez que fazia isso suas palavras eram cada vez mais incoerentes...

- Hmm nossa ...Heather .. ai deus ! Estou ...quase ..não para !

Parei de passar a língua em sua entrada e fiz pequenos círculos em seu clitóris e a penetrei com dois dedos. Ela arqueava-se sob meu dedos,gemendo meu senti alguns tremores sob meus dedos até seu corpo foi relaxando e a senti escorrer em meus -os e lambi de forma sexy.

**Naya P.O.V**

Nossa, ver Heather lambendo os dedos e depois me beijando com meu próprio gosto, era umas das coisas que me deixavam mais excitada. Que saudade eu estava de ter ela fazendo amor comigo,eu tinha saído com outras pessoas,mas aquilo era para apenas sexo para satisfazer a carne,mas nada se compara ao que acontece quando estamos assim tão entregues aos sentimentos que nos consomem.

Ela se deitou ao meu passado o braço na minha cintura, mas não durou muito, virei e fiquei sentada por cima dela.

- Agora você vai minha – falei com a voz carregada de tanto desejo. E a fiz dormir praticamente na hora que deveríamos estar levando.

-x-

Comecei a despertar e fui me espreguiçar, mas um corpo agarrado ao meu não permitia. Virei um pouco de lado,apenas admirando aquela linda mulher que voltava a me soltei de seu abraço,levantei pegando uma de suas camisetas e fui preparar nosso café da manhã,mas pela hora seria mais um almoço.

Preparei tudo numa bandeja e voltei pro quarto. Coloquei a bandeja na ponta da cama e vi que ela já estava acordando.

- Bom dia linda – falei toda feliz, sim quando estou apaixonada fico toda bobona mesmo.

- Bom dia minha princesa – ela disse já se sentando – senti cheiro de café e despertei com o estômago roncando.

Ela falou isso e escutei um barulho vindo de sua barriga.

- É percebi isso mesmo – falei não agüentei e dei risada.

Ela corou: "Você acabou comigo ontem, preciso recuperar as energias".

- Olha quem fala né, mal consigo andar – ficamos rindo com o que eu falei.

- Nay meu amor, sério ontem foi maravilhoso, tipo não tem nem como explicar...

- Entendo, me sentindo da mesma forma e ...

- Espera não acabei – ela segurou minha mão e continuou – não é somente pelo o que fizemos ontem, mas por tudo o que sinto por ti, não te quero mais longe de mim, quero acordar todo dia com você ao meu lado, dormir sempre agarradinha como fizemos e também quero te provar que te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, que não me importo com nada do que vão falar ou fazer para me afastar de você.

Enquanto ela falava minhas lágrimas rolavam.

- Por isso que quero saber se você aceita passar o resto da sua vida com essa pessoa aqui que não consegue viver sem ter você. Aceita?

Ela me olhava com expectativa, esperando minha resposta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naya POV**

Não acredito que ouvi Heather me pedir em casamento (não foi isso, mas é como se fosse não é?). Ela me olhava esperando alguma resposta (anda Naya fala alguma coisa) eu debatia a boca mas não saía nada,o sorriso dela começava a minha mão a sua face, sorri e finalmente consegui responder:

- Nada nesse mundo me faria mais feliz do que passar o resto da minha vida com você.

- Isso é um sim ou uma introdução para uma recusa? – ela tentou soar como se estivesse triste, mas não adiantava, pois tinha um sorriso brotando do canto da boca.

- Isso é definitivamente um sim!

Ela me abraçou e ficamos um tempo assim, apenas desfrutando desse momento que ficaria marcado em nossas vidas. Ela foi pulando da cama toda animada.

- Vamos comemorar !

- Com certeza, vamos pedir o quê?

- Que pedir o que, vamos a um restaurante comemorar como um casal normal – logo ela parou e me olhou um pouco hesitante – a menos que você não queria, porque realmente não me importo com ninguém.

Levantei e me joguei no colo dela, colando meus lábios ao dela.

- Claro que quero meu amor e que se dane os outros.

- Ufaa, agora me assustei. Então você vai para sua casa se arrumar para mim e depois passo lá para te pegar.

- Ok, então já vou indo, pois tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje – falei dando um selinho nela que ia me acompanhando até a porta.

-x-

**Lea POV**

Durante o caminho Dianna e eu não trocamos uma palavra sequer, acabou que tivemos que voltar de táxi, porque a Naya ficou na casa da Heather. Descemos,paguei o táxi e fomos entrando e casa.

Ela que tinha ficado quieta desde que a tirei da festa resolveu acabar com o silêncio:

- Lea você está brava comigo?

- Não Di – falei com o tom de voz cansada, pois realmente eu me sentia assim.

- Mas parece.

- Então é porque devo estar não acha?

- Não fica assim comigo não, me desculpa.

- Se quer pedir desculpa, liga pra Nay ou para a Heather.

- Mas nem pensar !

- Tá vendo porque eu não queria falar nada, nossa pára e pensa um pouquinho no que você fez!

Falei e fui indo para o quarto, coloquei meu pijama e me deitei na cama. Logo sinto um lado da cama afundar e minha namorada passar o braço na minha cintura e falando: "Você está certa,exagerei hoje e vou pedir desculpa para elas assim que der,tá bom?"

Virei-me encarando ela.

- Essa é a Di que eu amo, essa pessoa calma e não aquela louca estressada – falei rindo,ela tentou se fazer de séria,mas acabou rindo também.

Dei um beijinho nela e ficamos assim de conchinha até dormimos.

-x-

**Naya POV**

Meu dia até que passou rápido, arrumei meu quarto, porque não gostava de empregada mexendo lá nas minhas coisas não. Mas acabou que não adiantou muito, meu guarda-roupa todo estava praticamente sobre a cama.

Campainha tocou, que ótimo, agora que eu não ia achar alguma coisa pra hoje à noite. Abri a porta e Dianna está ali com cara de culpa me olhando.

- Posso falar com você?

- Pode, entra ai.

Sento no sofá e ela faz o mesmo.

- Nay me desculpa por ontem, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

- É não devia, mas fez.

- Eu me descontrolei, tenho você como uma irmã e deveria confiar nos seus julgamentos. Se você realmente acha que ela mudou eu devia estar ao seu lado,então,ainda somos amigas?

- Somos sim Di, mas só te desculpo se você me fizer um pequeno favor.

- Manda ai – ela já falava toda animada.

- Tenho um jantar importante hoje e não sei que roupa usar.

- Hmm vai comemorar alguma coisa?

- Vou, meio que me pediram em casamento ontem e vamos sair para celebrar – eu não continha meu entusiasmo.

- Não acredito que ela fez isso, nossa Nay parabéns – ela me abraçou – então vamos lá ver se encontramos algo a altura da ocasião.

Fomos para o quarto, conversamos e conseguimos encontrar um vestido vermelho super atraente. Dianna me ajudou e disse que já ia indo porque ia com a Lea jantar fora,se despediu e toca e corro atender:

- Oi amor.

_- Oi minha vida, estou aqui na frente da sua casa te esperando._

- Já estou indo – desliguei.

- Nossa mulher de deus você quer me matar assim é? – ela falou assim que entrei no carro.

- Te matar talvez só mais tarde e de prazer – falei dando um selinho nela.

- Talvez? – ela fingiu estar ofendida – nossa que mulher fui arrumar para entregar meu coração.

Começamos a rir, ela ligou o carro e seguimos ao nosso destino.

Heather me trouxe a um dos mais caros restaurantes de LA, quando falei que não precisava tudo isso ela apenas me disse que era o lugar perfeito para a ocasião. Fomos levadas até uma das mesas mais reservadas do local.

**Heather POV**

Nos sentamos de frente uma para a outra e o garçom acabara de se retirar com nossos pedidos, ficamos nos olhando com cara de bobas apaixonadas por um tempo até que vejo Naya dar um sorrisinho malicioso, que fiquei sem entender até que sinto seu pé roçando na minha coxa e me seguro para não soltar o gemido que se formou na minha garganta.

- Isso não vale amor – falei implorando a ela.

- Não vejo nada de mais – ela soava inocente.

- Vou fazer você me pagar por isso depois.

- Estou contanto com isso.

O garçom voltou com nossos pratos e ficamos lá comendo, conversando. Contei a ela que a Dianna foi em casa pedir desculpa e ela me disse que a Di também pediu a nosso jantar,paguei e saí esperávamos o rapaz trazer o carro,um grupo de paparazzi nos abordou:

- Heather faz tanto tempo que nós não víamos vocês juntas, o que aconteceu? – terminava de perguntar um e outro já disparava.

- Vocês estão de mãos dadas, estão juntas?

Ficaram fazendo tantas perguntas que me perdia, Naya estava ao meu lado e pela sua expressão se sentia da mesma forma, vi o rapaz vindo me entregar às chaves e fui guiando Naya até o carro, abri a porta para ela que me deu um enorme sorriso e entrou. Fechei a porta e contornei para entrar também mas antes me virei para eles e disse:

- Estamos juntas como puderam ver, então boa noite – entrei e fomos embora.

Dirigia para sua casa, ela olhava para a janela, com o pensamento longe, pousei minha mão na coxa dela tentando atrair sua atenção.

- Ficou chateada com o que falei?

Ela se virou o que vi me surpreendeu, ela estava com um sorriso deslumbrante e uma lágrima rolava pela sua bochecha.

- Estou tão feliz que você não tem idéia, não tem como estar chateada contigo, não depois de ver que você assumindo nós, te amo.

- Também te amo.

**Naya POV**

Ver ela nos assumindo assim encheu meu peito de orgulho, ela falou comigo não consegui conter a lágrima que havia se formado quando falei com ela. Chegamos na minha casa e fomos entrando.

- Onde vamos morar? No seu apartamento ou na minha casa? – perguntei.

- Não sei, mas o que acha de comprarmos algum lugar, vida nova, casa nova, hein? – ela sugeriu.

- Adorei a ideia, mas agora vamos continuar nossa noite de comemoração o que acha?

- Vamos, pois tenho que cobrar alguém sabe – ela me envolveu pela cintura e fomos indo para o quarto.

**2 horas depois**

- Nossa não aguento mais – falei sem ar.

- Falei que você iria me pagar – ela ainda mantinha o um sorriso safado para mim.

- Não me olha assim não, amanhã não vou conseguir levantar dessa cama e muito menos andar. Da onde você tira tanta energia?

- Você me faz ter essa energia – ela me abraçou de lado, ficamos assim com as pernas entrelaçadas e os corpos colados – pode descansar amor.

Beijou minha testa e meus olhos foram ficando pesados, dormi em seus braços com a sensação que minha vida naquele momento estava completa e que nada poderia atrapalhar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heather POV**

Já havia se passado um mês desde que eu tinha pedido a Naya para passar o resto de sua vida comigo, não falei a palavra casamento até porque não poderíamos casar numa igreja e tal, mas vamos convidar alguns amigos e oferecer um jantar.

Decidimos por comprar um apê mesmo, que por sinal só estava esperando que nos mudássemos, pois já estava todo mobiliado. Como vendi o meu apartamento primeiro,fui ficar com a minha amada na casa dela e por sinal já vi que teria que entrar em acordo com ela sobre muita coisa,mas preferi deixar isso pra depois,agora quero aproveitar os momentos que temos.

Ela está na cozinha preparando nosso café e eu terminando de me arrumar, hoje vamos escolher nossos vestidos para o jantar, afinal não é todo dia que se realiza o sonho de passar o resto de sua vida com a única pessoa que te faz feliz em todo o mundo.

- Amor, não podemos demorar, vamos passar o dia provando roupas – ela foi falando enquanto eu me sentava e me apoiava no balcão.

- Sei minha linda – eu disse – mas sabe você fica ainda mais bonita com essa expressão impaciente.

Levantei e contornei o balcão. Abracei-a por trás e comecei a depositar beijos pela lateral do seu pescoço, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro me dando melhor acesso. Logo os beijos se tornaram mais molhados e eu deixava um pequena marca perto da orelha.

- Se você continuar com isso, vamos nos atrasar ainda mais – ela sussurrava.

- Não me importo, quero você e não consigo parar – minha voz ia ficando meio rouca – amo você e todo esse seu corpo perfeito.

Ela se virou e consegui ver suas pupilas dilatadas de desejo e aquilo me provocou em arrepio por todo o corpo. Puxei suas pernas para que ficassem em volta da minha cintura e segurei seu corpo firme. Fui levando-a até o sofá e me deitei por cima dela. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas e depois iam até minha bunda apertando-a de leve.

Eu comecei a distribuir beijos pela sua mandíbula, desci aos ombros e quando ia avançar mais um pouco ela parou de me tocar, olhei pra ela com cara de quem não está entendendo nada, ela apenas me lança um sorriso cheio de malícia e fala:

- Hoje sou eu quem vai dominar aqui - ela virou e ficou por cima de mim.

Pensei em responder, mas ela já estava beijando, chupando e mordendo minha barriga e descendo. Quando ela estava chegando onde eu mais ansiava e campainha toca. Soltei um gemido frustrado, quem seria a pessoa sem noção que viria logo cedo atrapalhar eu de começar o dia perfeitamente bem.

Eu ajeitava meu cabelo e me endireitava no sofá, Naya tinha ido atender, afinal a casa ainda era dela. Pelo que consigo ouvir de passos há apenas uma pessoa com ela, quando vejo quem é meu corpo congela. Nunca que eu esperaria ver aquela pessoa novamente e ainda mais na casa dela.

- Não vai falar oi pra sua mãe não? – a mulher perguntou com um sorriso amistoso.

**Naya POV**

Quando abro a porta para atender, vejo alguém que nem em mil anos pensei que estaria na minha porta.

- Milha filha está?

- Está sim, entre – e dei passagem para ela. Quando Heather viu a mãe ela paralisou e nem respondeu ao que a mãe tinha falado com ela.

Uma palavra definia o estado dela: surpresa. Indiquei para que a mãe dela sentasse e fui me sentar ao lado da minha mulher que ainda permanecia da mesma forma,segurei sua mão e ela pareceu voltar ao a garganta e falou com a mulher que ainda a olhava esperando que falasse alguma coisa.

- Hã.. oi. O que faz aqui?

- Fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas por aí sobre vocês e decidi que precisava conversar com as duas – ela mantinha um tom sério e olhava nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Juro que perderia algum dedo ou a mão toda se Heather continuasse a apertá-la de nervoso. Ela percebeu meu desconforto e afrouxou minha mão, mas tão pouco a largou.

- Que eu saiba da última vez que nos vimos você me falou que não tinha mais filha – ela falou amargurada.

- Podemos deixar o que aconteceu para trás e tentar mudar o nosso presente? – sua mãe agora falava mais suave, deve ter percebido como a filha ficou.

- Ok, então prossiga.

Pela primeira vez a mulher dirigiu seu olhar para mim e falou:

- Naya eu sei que o que aconteceu na vida de vocês no passado, foi por minha causa. Hoje eu vejo que não pensei na felicidade da minha filha, mas no que os outros iriam falar dela – ela agora olhava para a filha – querida depois desses anos que estivemos afastadas tive tempo de ver que não fui justa em acreditar em seus sentimentos por ela e que sofreu por eu não ter te apoiado na sua decisão.

Agora fiquei chocada.

- É você não me apoiou mesmo.

- Mas quero ficar bem com você filha. Dê-me essa chance.

Heather levantou e foi até a mãe e também havia se levantado e abraçou-a fundando o rosto no ombro da mãe. Fui me retirando para deixar as duas conversando.

- Pode voltar aqui dona Rivera – minha loira me chamou.

- Amor, fica ai curtindo a sua mãe e aproveitem para conversar.

- Mas quero contar a novidade para ela com você ao meu lado – ela veio na minha direção, segurou minha mão e me trouxe de volta – mãe tenho algo realmente incrível para te contar.

- Então conte logo querida – sua mãe falou rindo.

- Naya e eu vamos nos casar, não numa igreja e todo o resto, mas vamos viver juntinhas.

Ela veio e abraçou a nós duas, nos dando parabéns. Tentei fazer com que minha futura sogrinha viesse ficar conosco em casa, mas ela preferiu ficar no hotel que já estava.

- Obrigada mesmo Naya, mas vou ficar lá mesmo, logo estou voltando para casa e assim vocês não perdem a privacidade.

Acompanhamos ela até o táxi e voltamos para dentro. Heather passa e dá um tapa na minha bunda e corre pro quarto atrás dela e encontro ela deitada na cama com a cara mais safada possível.

- Adorei ver minha mãe, mas ainda quero terminar o que estávamos fazendo antes dela chegar.

Antes de subir na cama já fui retirando minha roupa e ter o olhar satisfeito vendo- a fazer o mesmo. Sentei sobre o seu quadril com uma perna de cada lado.

- Hmm deixe-me ver onde paramos – e fui seguindo em direção com a mão até sua intimidade enquanto a outra massageava seu seio. Nada nesse mundo me deixava mais excitada de ver essa mulher linda com esses olhos azuis arqueando o corpo de prazer sob o meu e gemendo meu nome.

- Tão ..perto .. mais amor – e logo ela relaxou o corpo, mas eu não havia retirado meus dedos da onde estavam, ao perceber isso ela me olhou fixamente – assim vou morrer sabia e ...

Não deixei ela terminar e voltei a fazer os movimentos nela e a beijá-la com mais urgência, não demorou muito e nós duas já estávamos com a respiração falha. Fiquei deitada sobre ela, me perdendo em seu olhar.

- Te amo.

- Te amos mais que tudo – ela respondeu me deu um selinho.

Acabou que deixamos para sair no dia seguinte e passamos o dia juntas de novo e quando digo juntas é literalmente, tomamos banhos juntas (que era para ser apenas um banho se tornou uma ótima experiência).

**Heather POV**

Meu deus um dia acabo morrendo por causa de tanto prazer que a Naya me dá, acho que isso não é normal não, ou eu virei uma ninfomaníaca mesmo.

- Nay o que você acha de assistirmos um filme? - eu berrava da sala.

- Pode ser, escolhe um – e ela do quarto.

- E o que você acha também de ligar para a Lea e a Di para assistir conosco?

- Excelente ideia, vou ligar pra elas.

**Alguns minutos depois**

-Elas já estão vindo – e veio se sentar entre as minhas pernas.

- Ok, já coloquei para fazer as pipocas.

E ficamos ali trocando carinhos, olhares que diziam o que nós sentíamos melhor que palavras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heather POV**

Lea e Di já estavam em casa, tínhamos deixado almofadas no chão próximas ao sofá, assim ficamos bem mais confortáveis, Naya estava sentada entre minhas pernas assim como Lea. O filme era uma comédia romântica, mas minha atenção estava na latina que passava as unhas pelas minhas coxas.

Eu me arrepiava a todo estante e também passava de forma suave meus dedos pelo seu braço. Ficamos assim durante o filme vejo Dianna com a cabeça capotada para trás no sofá e sinto que Naya deixa o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Lea está acordada? – pergunta com a voz baixa.

- Sim, por quê? – ela olha para mim.

- Nada não, mas ela ta neh? – falo olhando para Naya.

- Está – responde e fica rindo.

- Vai rindo mesmo, mas a sua mulher esta pior q eu a minha.

Lea levanta um pouco o corpo e olha para a loira que dorme tranquilamente, apesar da posição ser incomoda.

- Vou levar a Nay pra cama, se a Di acordar vão para o quarto de hóspedes, é na segunda porta a esquerda – vou falando enquanto consigo me levantar sem acordar minha amada e a pego no colo.

- Ok Hemo – antes que eu desapareça pelo corredor a escuto – que fofo levando-a no colo.

Deito Naya na cama e deito ao seu lado, ela logo me abraça e o sono me vence.

- x-

Acordei mais cedo e fui preparar o café da manhã para nós. Passei pela sala e pude ver que a Di deve ter acordado no meio da noite e Lea provavelmente arrastou ela para o quarto de hóspedes.

Coloquei as coisas na mesa e me sentei apoiando as mãos na cabeça, enquanto esperava a cafeteira apitar. Nem percebi que tinha companhia, só me dei conta quando recebi um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – Di falou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, mas olha quem fala,dormiu o durante o filme todo – disse sorrindo.

- Em minha defesa, antes de vir para cá estava me exercitando.

- Sei que tipo de exercício você estava fazendo Charlie – ela corou.

Ficamos conversando, mas dessa vez escutei passos vindos em nossa direção. Viramo-nos e nos deparamos com duas morenas com a cara inchada de sono sorrindo.

- Olha as margaridas ai – falo rindo sendo acompanhada de Dianna.

Naya me dá um selinho sentando enquanto Lea faz o mesmo. Ela olha para Dianna que ainda ria e fala:

- Vai rindo, mais quem capotou ontem primeiro foi você.

- Em defesa da minha loira, ela estava cansada e você dona Rivera? –Lea dá uma olhada sarcástica a ela.

- Pelo menos eu devo ter acordado alguma hora e fui para cama, pois acordei lá.

Nisso Lea e eu nos olhamos e ela começa a gargalhar.

- Que foi amor – pergunta Dianna.

- Nada amor – e se vira pra falar com Naya – você acordar? Tenho pena da Hemo, deve estar com uma enorme dor nas costas de ter te carregado.

Naya me olha surpresa e pergunta: 'Ela está me zuando neh?'

- Sobre qual parte linda?

- Tudo.

- Sim para a primeira e não para a segunda parte. Você é leve, então pode ficar sossegada que minhas costas estão ótimas.

- Nay como você é má, pobre Hemo – Di a provoca.

- Amor você poderia ter me deixado ali mesmo – ela fala se defendendo.

- E perder de dormir abraçadinha com você? De jeito nenhum.

Tomamos nosso café em meio a brincadeiras e conversas descontraídas.

- Então, já resolveram onde vão passar a lua-de-mel? Di pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

Já que minha amada estava mastigando, respondo: 'Vamos para o Caribe, pensamos no Brasil, mas a Nay vai passar com a turnê dela lá e como vocês sabem, ela tem umas fãs bem loucas por lá. Então vamos para um lugar sossegado para termos mais privacidade. Por que não dá para aproveitar com um bando de malucas querendo o corpo nu da minha mulher neh?

Elas riem e assim vamos terminando nosso café. Próximo ao horário do almoço elas se despedem de nós e vão para casa.

Decido ligar para minha mãe enquanto Naya está no banho, pois vou precisar da ajuda dela para tirar Naya de casa para fazer uma surpresa a ela.

_- Oi minha filha, como está?_

- Bem mãe, posso te pedir uma coisinha?

_- Sim, pode falar._

- Quero fazer uma surpresa para a Naya, só que com ela em casa não dá. Então será que você não poderia passar a tarde fora com ela?

_- Claro, assim aproveito e descubro algumas coisas sobre a minha norinha – ela fala rindo._

- Ok, então eu falo para ela passar ai te buscar.

_- Tudo bem, vou ficar esperando. Beijo filhinha._

- Beijo e até mais mãe. Desligo e vou até o quarto onde ela estava se trocando.

- Nossa se você não fosse precisar sair, eu ia te jogar nessa cama.

- E quem disse que vou sair, então não tem problema – ela fala me dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Vai sim, sua sogra quer sair com você agora de tarde.

Ela me olha surpresa agora: "Comigo ou conosco?"

- Com você, ela me dispensou – faço uma cara de triste.

- Uau, ok então, ela vai passar aqui ou devo buscá-la?

- Ela pediu para você passar lá no hotel pegar ela.

- Tá certo, vou me arrumar – ela parou e me olhou curiosa – e você vai fazer o que durante a tarde?

Já que ela está me olhando assim, decido brincar com ela: "Vou encher sua casa de lindas stripers e vou me aproveitar de todas elas".

Ela começa a ficar com cara de brava e percebo que exagerei um pouco e já vou consertando.

- Brincadeira amor, vou ficar aqui te esperando com cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Para o seu bem é melhor mesmo – ela fala rindo e volta ao closet.

Fico ali deitada esperando ela se arrumar, quando finalmente termina a acompanho até a porta.

- Até mais tarde amor – e a beijo.

- Até linda e nada de stripers.

- Pode deixar, linda, além do mais só tenho olhos para você.

Despedimos-nos, espero ela sair com o carro e corro me trocar e sair para comprar tudo para a nossa noite e quero que saia tudo perfeito.

**Naya POV**

Estou para da na frente do hotel esperando minha futura sogra vir pra passamos a tarde juntas (caramba, sogra, nem dá para acreditar). E lá vem ela, olhando a mãe sabe-se que a filha teve a quem puxar, é praticamente uma cópia (mais nova óbvio) da mãe.

- Bom dia – a cumprimento.

- Bom dia – ela me sorri.

- Então para onde vamos?

- Pensei em irmos até ao shopping e comer por lá mesmo, o que acha?

- Perfeito, então vamos. Falo o vou saindo com o carro.

-x-

Passamos a tarde toda entrando em lojas, conversamos bastante. O celular dela toca e ela se afasta para atender. Quando volta está com uma cara cansada.

- A senhora está bem? – pergunto preocupada.

- Só um pouco exausta, você pode me deixar no hotel querida?

- Claro, vamos.

Deixou minha sogra no hotel e dirijo de volta para casa.

**Heather POV**

Nem acredito que consegui deixar tudo perfeito, só quero ver a cara dela quando ver tudo. Hoje será "A NOITE".


	8. Chapter 8

**Naya POV**

Cheguei em casa e fui destrancar a porta e me deparo com um papel preso nela. Pego e leio:

"_Entre e deixe suas sacolas no sofá, depois leia o outro lado"_

Bom, acho melhor seguir as instruções, pois algo me diz que não vou me arrepender. Termino de entrar e fechar a porta e me surpreendo em ver minha sala toda decorada com velas e uma trilha de pétalas de rosa vermelha. Fui até o sofá e larguei minhas coisas por ali e li o verso do bilhete:

"_Tire toda sua roupa e vista aquele roupão que está na borda do sofá"_

Meu deus, o que essa mulher planejou fazer comigo? Fiz o que estava escrito ali, enquanto minha imaginação rolava solta pensando no que viria a seguir. Coloquei o roupão e dele caiu outro papel.

"_Amor da minha vida siga a trilha"_

A trilha de rosas levava até meu quarto que estava com a porta fechada e com mais um bilhete pregado nela.

"_Juro que esse é o último bilhete, apenas entre"_

Adentrei no quarto e ele estava igualmente decorado como a sala. Pétalas de rosas sobre a cama e algumas velas iluminavam até o banheiro da suíte. Sinto duas mãos macias pousando em minha cintura. Heather aproximou seus lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Espero que esteja gostando amor, porque só estamos começando.

Aquilo me arrepiou toda e quando tentei me virar para olhá-la, ela não permitiu. Descolou um pouco seu corpo do meu e desfez o laço que eu havia dado no roupão. Deslizou ele pelo meu corpo e o deixou cair de encontro ao chão.

Só então depois disso me permitiu virar e encarar aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis. Ela mantinha um sorriso deslumbrante para mim. Abandonei por alguns instantes seu olhar e percebi que ela estava também com um roupão idêntico ao meu.

Desfiz do seu, colei meu corpo ao dela e lhe apliquei um beijo cheio de desejo e amor. Ela foi a primeira a quebrá-lo em busca de ar. Segurou minha mão e foi me guiando até a banheira que estava coberta de espuma. Sentou na banheira e estendeu a mão me convidando a fazer o mesmo. Entrei e me recostei nela que começou a fazer massagem nos meus ombros. (Agora sério, aquela água morna e o corpo quente de Heather em minhas costas estava me deixando em chamas). Saindo de meus pensamentos, me pronunciei pela primeira vez:

- Amor, isso está ótimo.

- Fico feliz que esteja gostando – dito isso ela começou a depositar beijos em meu pescoço.

- Gostando não, estou amando.

Ficamos um tempinho ali, trocando carícias. Resolvi perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo, minha curiosidade ás vezes me domina.

- Hemo, me conta uma coisa, o que te deu na cabeça de fazer tudo isso?

- Você! Queria te fazer algo especial e só me veio essa idéia em mente – ela passava os dedos levemente na minha cintura – vem amor, vamos nos secar.

Nos levantamos e a abracei. Ela me puxou contra si e me beijou. Passou a ponta da língua nos meus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundá-lo e mais do que depressa senti nossas línguas se encontrando num beijo intenso.

Fomos até a cama sem nos separar, ela me deitou e sentou sobre a minha cintura. Voltou a me beijar, enquanto passeava com suas mãos pelo meu corpo, foi descendo pela barrica até chegar à minha intimidade.

- Tão molhada – ela disse me provocando mais ainda.

- Só fico assim com você – falei com a voz carregada de todo o desejo que eu estava sentindo.

**Heather POV**

Juro que eu estava me segurando para ir com calma e ser toda romântica, mas imaginem o estado que fiquei de ter ninguém mesmo que Naya Sexy Rivera dizendo que só fica molhada por mim. Meu autocontrole se foi por completo.

Beijei-a com tanta vontade e fui descendo pelo vale de seus seios em direção de seu sexo. Fiquei ali entre suas pernas, beijando, ora mordendo, ora chupando suas coxas até que ela soltou com um tom sofrido:

- Para de me torturar.

- Sim senhora.

Percorri toda sua intimidade e provoquei sua entrada. A única que existia no mundo para mim agora era Naya. Naya gemendo meu nome, Naya contorcendo seu corpo sob o meu tendo um orgasmo, a entrada de Naya em meus dedos.

Só havia ela. Sempre seria ela. Eu não precisava de mais nada na vida para ser feliz, bastava ter essa mulher acordando ao meu lado todos os dias me dizendo 'Eu te amo' e o mundo que exploda. Ela é a minha certeza de que amor existe e que pode ser tão real quanto aos dos filmes.

E assim, tive umas das minhas melhores noites ao lado da minha princesa latina. Creio que a única que poderia superar a de hoje será a da nossa lua-de-mel. Fomos pegar no sono com o sol já nascendo pela janela.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 1 mês depois ~**

**Naya POV**

Todos nossos ex-colegas de Glee e alguns amigos mais íntimos vieram ao nosso jantar. Mas acabou que deixamos o jantar meio que de lado e se tornou mais uma de nossas festas. Hemo queria uma coisa mais animada para comemorarmos e acabamos aderindo a ideia. Som alto, amigos dançando na sala (que por sinal é enorme), uns bebendo e outros se pegando. A mãe de Heather havia nos avisado no dia anterior que não poderia vir, mas assim que fosse possível nos faria uma visita. Meus pais deram uma desculpa qualquer, eles não se importavam de eu sair com outras mulheres, mas pediram um tempo para assimilar a ideia de eu estar me comprometendo com uma.

Ah sim! Esqueci de falar que já nos mudamos para o nosso novo apartamento, é uma cobertura num dos melhores pontos de LA. Com o que ganhamos podemos nos dar esse pequeno luxo.

Dianna e minha linda amada estavam dançando como se não houvesse amanhã. Fiquei ali rindo da situação quando Lea pára ao meu lado.

- Essas duas, não imagino da onde tiram toda essa energia – falou ela.

- Nem eu, mas há momentos que adoro essa energia extra nela – falei sem pensar.

- Sua pervertida – Lea falou dando um tapa no meu braço e caindo na gargalhada depois.

- Por ela sou mesmo – a encarei tentando permanecer séria – e vai dizer que você não é assim com a Di?

- Touché, ponto para você – ela disse e ficamos ali conversando.

**Heather POV**

Nossa pensei que Dianna logo iria cansar de dançar, mas pelo jeito está no gás como eu. Me aproximei para falar com ela:

- Tá que tá hoje hein Di?

- Claro e você não fica atrás – e continuamos dançando.

Depois de alguns minutos meus pés já começavam a dar sinal de cansaço. Procurei por Naya e a vi conversando com bem próximas por causa do som.

- Hey Di, acho que fomos trocadas, olha só – falei apontando para a morena e a latina que estavam num canto rindo e conversando.

- Hum, acho que devemos interrompê-las, o que acha? – ela me dirigiu um sorriso de quem vai aprontar.

- Ok, vamos.

Fui caminhando com Dianna vindo logo atrás de mim e falou ao meu ouvido: "Quando chegarmos lá, vou te abraçar por trás e depois é só seguir na brincadeira, tá."

- Certo, mas não vai exagerar, senão já vou ficar solteira ou pior ser morta.

Naya me viu chegando e me deu um sorriso lindo, mas quando ela ia levantar para me abraçar Dianna me abraçou me impedindo de chegar mais próxima.

- Vejo que vocês duas estão se divertindo tanto juntas que convidei a Heather para se divertir um pouco comigo, você não se importa né Nay?

- Acho que ela não se importa não Di – falei – ai pode ser como uma despedida de solteira né.

Lea estava com uma cara indecifrável e Naya parecia que ia me queimar com os olhos. Caímos na gargalhada e fui abraçar minha linda latina e Dianna foi perto de Lea que também estava rindo.

- Nossa Lea falo que vou pegar tua mulher e você ri?

- Hemo, a Di não me trocaria por nada nem ninguém tá, ela não vive sem mim – falou entre os risos.

Dianna tentou fazer uma expressão de ofendida, mas não teve muito sucesso e por fim disse: "Por mais que eu não queira admitir é tudo verdade".

Naya ainda não havia falado nada e acabei me preocupando que ela tivesse ficado brava com a brincadeira.

- Amor fala alguma coisa – falei olhando em seus olhos – você ficou brava, me desculpa eu ...

Nem terminei de falar e ela me pegou num beijo que esqueci meu nome e do mundo todo como se houvesse somente nós. Nos afastamos um pouco e a fitei.

- Não me olha assim não você que pediu brincando assim comigo – ela falou sorrindo.

- Nossa me lembra pra nunca mais fazer isso – abracei ela e ficamos assim.

Já eram 2 da manhã e pessoal estava indo embora. A maioria deles encontrava - se bêbados, isso era um fato. Di e Lea foram às últimas a irem embora nos abraçando desejando felicidades, pois amanhã iríamos viajar de lua - de – mel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naya POV**

Saímos logo cedo de casa e fomos para o aeroporto, conseguimos embarcar sem que nenhum paparazzi viesse nos perturbar. Gosto de ser famosa, mas ás vezes é um pouco irritante toda essa atenção do que faço, aonde vou e com quem. Fomos à viagem toda em meio a carinhos e olhares apaixonados.

Desembarcamos no Caribe quase na hora do almoço e nos dirigimos direto ao hotel onde ficaríamos hospedadas durante toda nossa estadia no país.

Chegando ao hotel fizemos o chek-in e pedidos o almoço no quarto para descansarmos um pouco da viagem. Heather estava fazendo da lua – de - mel uma coisa memorável. Saímos todos os dias, em alguns fizemos passeios de lancha e em outros íamos jantar num restaurante super-romântico ou apenas ficávamos sentadas e abraçadas da praia.

E sempre que voltávamos para o nosso quarto mal a porta era fechada e já estávamos nos beijando, trocando carícias quentes e selando nosso amor.

**Heather POV**

Esses dias aqui nesse paraíso com Naya posso dizer que estão sendo os melhores da minha vida. Estamos sempre em sincronia e isso até me assusta, pois nunca havia me sentido assim com outra pessoa. Nossos sonhos, planos e realizações sempre incluem a outra.

Depois de tudo que nos aconteceu desde que nos conhecemos naquele dia de ensaio, o primeiro olhar com outro significado, o primeiro beijo, primeira noite que passamos juntas, o rompimento e o nosso reencontro só me mostraram que o amor não é só feito de momentos bons, mas das dificuldades e obstáculos que ultrapassamos que o faz valer a pena.

Agora eu deveria estar dormindo depois de horas de um maravilhoso sexo com essa mulher, mas estou aqui sentada olhando para ela dormindo tranquilamente. Vê-la assim, feliz e eu saber que eu sou um dos motivos disso, já me fazem ter o sentimento de realização. Amanhã voltamos a 'realidade' assim por dizer, com mídia, fãs enlouquecidos, pessoas que não aceitam nosso amor. Naya vai começar sua turnê e irei acompanhá-la, mas isso vai ser uma surpresinha para minha amada.

Hoje enfim posso dizer "Valeu a pena".


End file.
